Hagoromo
Hagoromo(羽衣 The Feather Mantle), also known' as' '''Celestial Wear(天の服; ten no fuku) is a magical cloak of divine origins wielded by Takumi Higurashi, the Snake of the Zodiacs in DxD: twice Critical. Said to be one of the most valuable and rare items in the Shinto Pantheon, it has several divine properties and special abilities, as well as several limiter and sealing abilities for those who wear it. Summary A legendary cloak said to have divine origins and tailored by the inhabitants of the Moon Capital, Hagoromo is a magical item of divine origins that has been said to be wear by Gods and Tennin alike, but can also be stolen and used by humans and other non-dark being. Because of such, a Hagoromo is highly valued in the supernatural world as a powerful item for combat and tasks. After joining the Zodiacs, Takumi was presented with a Hagoromo which was used by the Moon Princess Kaguyahime from his fellow Zodiac Arata Inomata in order to both spy on Yasaka and other females in the bathing center. Ever since, Takumi kept it as a gift and a memento as his place as the Snake Zodiac. Appearance Hagoromo is an all-compassing silver cloak that covers the entirety of Takumi's body, a trimmed and furred collar made out of feathers on top and a small ivory chain in order to link both sides shaped like an Noh mask and an equally furry hood. Despite its massive size, Takumi claims that said cloak is as light as feathers, and on light it reflects a gentle silver gleam similar to a full moon. According to Takumi, it smells really nice as well and the texture is fluffy and easy on the touch. Abilities Hagoromo is a magical cloak with divine properties, said to be a highly valuable item in the Shinto Pantheon. However, despite such claims, said cloak serves as a power limiter and a purifier for the user. A wear used by both Gods and Tennin, Hagoromo has the power to purify 'wicked' auras on the user, making them be reduced to their rawest and purest form. As such, any form of curse, hex, Sacred Gear or even blessing or luck will be sealed away from the wearer until the cloak is discarded. The user won't be able to summon their respective Sacred Gears or use any form of Magic except the cloak's itself, but won't be affected by any type of curse, hex or magical effect that might befall it either. If overused, a Hagoromo will start purifying the user's body as well, as Takumi's bleached hair turned back to black after using his Hagoromo for a long period of training and Arata lost some of his tattoos for using it consecutively. It is noted, however, that while the cloak is undestructible, it does not shield the user from physical attacks as it'll only let the hit pass through it. Another known ability from Hagoromo is that it allows the user to turn invisible. If the hood is put on and the cloak completely compasses the user's body, it'll make both invisible to the naked eye, even their auras being cloaked away and be unable to be read or felt. It does not make them inaudible or intangible however. Finally, the cloak allows also the user to be able to fly, albeit for a limited way and not in the same manner as devils or angels, but more like float or glide through the air. One cannot turn invisible and use flight at the same time, however. Trivia *Images and appearance based on the Crowned Clown Cloak from D. Gray Man. *A Hagoromo is, in fact, a legendary cloak used by Tennin and was said to be the final wear of Kaguyahime, the main character from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter . *Despite their numerous abilities, Takumi and Arata mainly used Hagoromo to spy on girls in the bathing houses. According to Elizabeth, some Hagoromo are said to be confiscated by the Lucifer Magical Association for that same reason. *The Hagoromo is the first item that Takumi received after joining the Zodiacs. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Items